


'Pag Lasing lang Malambing

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cool off, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy kisses, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: May isang sikretong malupit si Kyungsoo na alam ng buong barkada nila.Kapag lasing lang siya malambing.Pero lasing man o hindi, mahal niya pa rin si Jongin.





	'Pag Lasing lang Malambing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, panibagong basura at kalat na naman sa paborito kong pairing. :))) Random idea lang habang gumagawa ako ng VAT returns sa office lol. 
> 
> Sabi ko drabble lang pero alas! Umabot siya ng 4k lol.
> 
> Title and inspiration was loosely based on Mayonnaise's song with the same title.
> 
> Enjoy this word vomit trash from yours truly lol.

Nuknukan ng sungit at tahimik, iyon na yata ang kinasanayan ni Kyungsoo kung paano siya ilalarawan ng mga kaibigan. Malamig din daw paminsan-minsan ngunit kasing-init ng araw ang kung paano mahalin ni Kyungsoo ang buong barkada nila.

Madalas lang siyang magsungit at mapikon lalo na sa tuwing kinakantiyawan siya na hindi na yata siya magkakaroon ng kasintahan dahil sa pagiging mataray niya sa mga tao. At para lumambot si Kyungsoo ay palagi siyang susubuking painumin at lasingin ng mga talipandas niyang kaibigan.

“Soo, lalabas kami mamaya nila Dae, Yeol, Minseok at Junmeng.  _ Baka _ gusto mong sumama?” Pinagdiinan pa ni Baekhyun ang salitang  _ baka _ dahil palagiang absent si Kyungsoo sa walwal nights nila magkakaibigan lalo na kapag pumapatak na Biyernes ang payday.

Ngumiwi si Kyungsoo sa tambak na resibong nasa lamesa niya at isinaksak ang earphones sa telepono bago muling sinagot si Baekhyun sa kabilang linya. 

“Baek, deadline ng VAT ngayon. Sigurado akong OT na naman ako ngayon.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo dahil tsismoso ang mga workmates niya, baka mamaya ay ma-issue na naman siya dahil dito.

“OTY naman ‘yang OT mo! Tigilan mo na ‘yan, Kyungsoo! Hihintayin ka namin, sa dating gawi. Alas-nuebe naman ‘yong pina-reserve nila Chanyeol. Counted ka na, kakatayin kita kapag hindi ka sumama!”

Bumuga si Kyungsoo ng hangin, gusto na rin niyang makita ang mga kaibigan niya dahil matagal na talaga silang hindi nabubuo.

“Bubunutin ko ‘yang mga buhok mo kapag sinubukan mong lasingin ako. Sinasabi ko sa’yo, Baek. Ayaw kong malasing, wala akong kasabay pauwi.” May himig ng pagbabanta sa tinig niya ngunit sanay na sanay na si Baekhyun kaya tinawanan lang siya nito.

Pero maya-maya ay tumahik na ulit ang kausap, tanging nadidinig na lang siguro ang pagnguya ni Kyungsoo ng tanghalian niya. 

“Hoy, nakatulog ka na ba diyan? Ibababa ko na ‘to, may sasabihin ka pa ba sa akin?”

Bumundol ang kaba sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo nang hindi pa rin umimik si Baekhyun sa kanya. 

“Promise mo muna hindi ka magagalit sa akin? Hindi naman ako may kasalanan nito! Napag-utusan lang ako ni Jongdae! Promise, Soo! Wala akong kinalaman sa planong ‘to!”

Kinalma ni Kyungsoo ang sarili, linagok niya kapeng lumamig na sa tasa niya.

“Hindi ako pupunta mamaya o sasabihin mo sa akin ‘yang masama mong balita?”

“Kyungsoo! Tinatakot mo naman ako eh!”

“Mas matakot ka Baek kapag nahulaan ko ‘yang sasabihin mo. Isa, hangga’t may pasensya pa ako. Marami akong gagawin, kanina pa tayo magkausap dito.”

“K-Kyungsoo. Huwag kang magugulat ha. K-Kasi, may iba rin silang niyaya. Alam mo namang sa’yo ang loyalty ko pero late ko na nalaman. Wala na rin ako magawa. Sorry, Kyung. Alam ko magagalit ka na naman nito sa akin.”

Kumuyom ang mga kamao niya, dinig niya ang kaba sa tinig ni Baekhyun at naniniwala naman si Kyungsoo na walang kinalaman ang kaibigan sa plano ng barkada nila.

“Huhulaan ko. Nagsisimula ba sa G ang mga pangalan ng pupunta? Gago ba ‘tong mga ‘to? Si Jongin at Sehun ba ha?”

At sapat na ang katahimikan sa kabilang linya para makumpirma ang hinala ni Kyungsoo. 

“Tangina,” Hinga ni Kyungsoo. “Bingo ‘di ba? Pakisabi salamat na lang, mas gusto ko pang kaharap ang resibo ko kaysa kitain ‘yang mga Poncio pilatong ‘yan. Huwag mo akong subukang patawagan sa mga kurimaw mong kaibigan, hindi ko kayo sasagutin. Bye.”

  
  


Padabog na ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang tawag at ihinagis ang telepono sa lamesa. Nanginginig ang mga daliri niya at naninikip ang dibdib. Okay na sana, excited na siyang kitain ang barkada pero kapag nandiyan si capital Gago, talagang nagbabago ang timpla ni Kyungsoo.

Dahil si  _ gago _ na nagngangalang Jongin Kim ay ang nag-iisang ex-boyfriend lang naman ni Kyungsoo. Minsan nga ay hindi niya alam kung masasabi ba niyang ex niya ang kumag dahil wala naman silang pormal na hiwalayan, basta na lang siya nitong iniwan sa ere dahil uunahin kuno nito ang pagre-review para sa board exams. 

Espasyo lang ang hiningi nito sa kanya at binigay naman iyon ni Kyungsoo kaya nga lang ay hindi na siya kinibo ni Jongin. Pumasa na ito’t lahat ngunit hindi man lang siya kinontak ng lalaki. Nasobrahan at nag-enjoy yata sa space kaya isang taon na silang hindi nag-uusap. 

Masakit para kay Kyungsoo ang mga nangyari, magkakasama sila sa iisang barkada at hindi man niya aminin sa sarili ay tila sila ang naging dahilan kung bakit hindi sila mabuo lahat. Itong problema nila sa relasyon ang pilit na isinisisi ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya umiiwas sa mga kaibigan.

  
  


Kaya imbis na matuwa ay nilunod na lang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa trabaho. Deadline ngayon, toxic ang workload niya palagi at mas pipiliin na lang niyang umuwi mamaya kaysa makita ang dahilan kung bakit ayaw na niyang magkaroon ng boyfriend.

Tinunaw ni Jongin ang puso niya noon, tinibag ang mala-yelong pader na itinayo niya para sa sarili para lang wasakin siya.

At ipinangako niya sa sarili na hinding-hindi na muli siya magpapaloko at masasaktan nang dahil sa iisang lalaki.

  
  


~

Mabilis na lumipas ang oras at ganoon din kabilis na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang trabaho niya. Iniisip niyang umalis na nang pumatak ang biometrics sa alas-siyete ng gabi. Cleared na rin siya sa mga VAT Returns niya kaya umalis na siya. Gusto na niyang umuwi at magmukmok na lang buong weekend sa kuwarto niya.

Kahit ubod ng sungit si Kyungsoo ay malambot pa rin ang puso niya at hinding-hindi siya aamin sa barkada na hanggang ngayon ay umaasa pa rin siyang susuyuin siya ni Jongin dahil kahit anong mangyari ay patatawarin naman niya ang lalaki.

  
  


Naglalakad na siya papunta sa sakayan ng jeep nang makarinig siya ng busina ng kotse at nakita niya ang pamilyar na abuhing  _ Fortuner  _ ni Junmyeon. Umismid si Kyungsoo nang rumolyo pababa ang mga bintana. 

“Anong ginagawa niyo rito? Hindi ako sasama sa inyo ang papangit niyong lahat! Kapag sinabi kasing barkada, barkada lang ‘di ba? Bakit may mga asungot na kasama?!”

Nagpapadyak si Kyungsoo sa tapat ng kotse, inis na inis pa rin siya sa usapan nila ni Baekhyun kaninang tanghali.

“Soo, sige na. Kapapasa lang no’ng dalawa. Si Seng talaga nag-plano nito. Don’t you think, oras na ‘to para mag-usap kayo ni Jongin? Kahit man lang sa pagkakaibigan niyo. Unless mahal mo pa?”

Sinamaan niya ng tingin ang mapanuksong mga ngiti sa labi ng kaibigan niya. “‘Di ko na mahal ‘yong kurimaw na ‘yon. Tangina sige, isang asar niyo pa hindi niyo na ako makakausap kahit kailan. Tandaan niyo ginagawa ko ‘to para sa inyo at para kay Seseng lang.”

Sumampa na si Kyungsoo sa panggitnang bahagi ng sasakyan at katabi niya ngayon si Chanyeol na nakangisi sa kanya. Tinitigan niya isa-isa ang kaibigan. “At hindi ako iinom, huwag niyo akong lalasingin.”

“Pustahan tayo, kapag nakita mo si  _ niniboy  _ natin, wala pang alak lasing ka na.”

“Puta ka talaga, Jongdae.”

Puro tawa lang ang pumuno sa sasakyan sa mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Kinakabahan na nga yata talaga siya.

  
  


//

  
  


Sa iisang chiller room good for 8 persons ang naging venue ng walwal nights nila. Sa usual na  _ Chill Top  _ sa may P. Tuazon kung saan kilala na rin si Kyungsoo na madalas magkalat at mag-eskandalo kapag lasing.

Pagkarating nila ay anong tuwa ni Kyungsoo na si Sehun pa lang ang tao sa loob. Kita niya ang pagkagulat at sayang bumaha sa mukha nito. Kaagad siyang niyakap ng lalaki.

“Soo! Kumusta na? Buti pumunta ka,nag-top kami sa Boards ni Niniboy. Nakakuha ng incentive sa school aba sayang naman kung mauuwi lang yung plano niya este--” 

Nakita niyang dinagukan ni Junmyeon si Sehun kaya agad itong kumalas sa kanya. Pulang-pula ang mukha nito at napaismid si Kyungsoo, mukhang mas marami pang sikretong itinatago sa kanya ang mga kaibigan.

Naupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Minseok na kagaya niya’y tahimik din habang ang nobyo naman ng lalaking si Jongdae at si Baekhyun ay bumabanat na sa karaoke.

“Bawal kumanta ‘pag hindi iinom. ‘Di lang kanta ang zombie ngayong gabi, iinom tayo ng dalawang tower niyan!” Hiyaw ni Jongdae na mukhang si Kyungsoo ang pinatatamaan. 

Inagaw ni Kyungsoo ang isang mic at kinuha ang kantang dapat ay para sa kaibigan.  _ Oo  _ ng Up Dharma Down.

“Puta kayo, ako ang kakanta nito. Sinong nagsabing hindi ako iinom? Iinom ako pero hindi malalasing. Iyon ‘yon.”

  
  


Pumikit si Kyungsoo at sa unang buga ng kanta ay siya ring pagbukas ng pinto.

“Hi guys, sorry late ako.”

  
  


_ Hindi mo lang alam naiisip kita _

_ Baka sakali nga maisip mo ako _

_ Hindi mo lang alam hanggang sa gabi _

_ Inaasam makita kang muli _

  
  


Nagkatitigan sila ni  _ capital G _ at agad ding naglihis ng tingin si Kyungsoo, itinuon ang mata sa screen at nanginginig ang mga daliring nakahawak sa mic.

Sa gilid ng mata niya ay nakita niya ang pag-usog ng traydor na si Baekhyun kaya ang natirang espasyo na para kay Jongin ay sa tabi pa ni Kyungsoo. Huminga siya ng malalim at nalanghap niyang gano’n pa rin ang amoy ni Jongin na paboritong-paborito niya noong mga panahong sila pang dalawa.

“Hi Kyungsoo.”

Sa sobrang tagal na nilang hindi nagkausap ay nakalimutan na rin ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kasarap sa pandinig ang malalim na tinig ni Jongin. Tila paos, iyon bang masarap pakinggan kapag nakahiga ka pagkagising sa umaga, tipong masarap kang ihehele sa mga gabing puno ng pagod.

Hindi niya ito kinibo at patuloy sa pag-awit habang papahina na nang papahina ang boses ni Kyungsoo. Natatakot sa katotohanang naapektuhan na talaga siya sa sitwasyon nila ngayon.

  
  


_ Sana’y nakinig na lang ako sa nanay ko. _

  
  


“I miss you, Soo.”

  
  


Hindi pa rin niya ito sinasagot ngunit sa panapos na linya ng kanta ay sinalubong niya ang mga mata ni Jongin na alam niyang kanina pa nakatingin sa kanya at nakita niya ang pagdaan ng sakit sa mga mata nito.

  
  


_ Malas mo, ikaw ang natipuhan ko. _

  
  


At saka niya ‘yon binirahan ng tayo at nalipat muli sa kabilang dulo kung saan nakapuwesto si Junmyeon. Kinuha niya ang baso at pinuno ‘yon ng inuming  _ zombie _ . Inisang lagok ni Kyungsoo ang alak at mas lalo lang lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya.

“Ano ba ‘yan dapat nag-alay muna tayo sa demonyo ng alak!” Reklamo ni Baekhyun at itinaas lang niya rito ang gitnang daliri dahil nauna na siyang uminom.

“Walang demo-demonyo rito. Kapag ‘di kayo tumigil, ako makikita niyong maging demonyo ngayon. Kumanta ka na, aagawin ko ulit ‘yang mga mic niyo.”

  
  


“Kyungsoo, kumain ka muna. Mamaya malalasing ka na naman nito tapos magagalit ka na naman sa amin.”

Magaan siyang ngumiti kay Junmyeon. “Busog ako, Junmeng. Huwag ka mag-alala, hindi ako malalasing ngayon.”

  
  


At sinungaling si Kyungsoo dahil wala naman siyang kinain habang papahapon. Lumaklak lang siya ng sandamukal na kape para kabahan naman siya. Pero hindi talaga siya pupwedeng malasing.

Hindi siya puwedeng malasing sa harap ni Jongin.

  
  


Pero iyon ang buong akala niya.

  
  


~

“S-Seng,” Sinok ni Kyungsoo, “Ang cute-cute mo ngayon. Proud na proud ako sa’yo, nag-top ka sa boards. Galing-galing nitong bunso ko.”

  
  


Ngumiwi si Sehun nang madama niyang pinanggigigilan na ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi niya. Ito ang pinakapaborito niya sa barkada nila dahil napakaalaga nito at miss na miss na niya ito. Pero mas takot siya kay Jongin na nanlilisik ang mata sa kanya.

May ugali si Kyungsoo kapag lasing, ito ang depinisyon ng  _ kapag lasing lang malambing _ . Minsan ay nabababawan siya sa dahilan ng paghingi ng space ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Noong una ay biro lang daw ‘yon, gusto lang ni Niniboy na lambingin siya ni Kyungsoo kaso ay hindi naman na-gets iyon ng lalaki at binigyan na ng space si Jongin.

Dahil sa miscommunication ay halos isang taon nang hindi nagkikita o nag-uusap man lang ang paborito nilang power couple. Mukhang natauhan na rin si Jongin dahil pagpasa nila sa board, bonus pa na nasa top 10 sila pareho ay parang naayos ang mga turnilyo nito dahil nagplano ito para sa  _ mini reunion _ nilang magkakaibigan.

  
  


Iniwan niya sandali si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay si Junmyeon na ang nilalambing. Hindi puwedeng matatapos ang nomi nights nila nang hindi sila nilalambing lahat.

“Brad, kung nakamamatay lang talaga ‘yang tingin mo kanina pa kami bumulagta isa-isa rito.” 

Inirapan lang siya ni Jongin at iniabot ni Chenyeol ang mic dito. Paisa-isa nang tinatamaan ang barkada niyang gumegewang na maglakad sa loob ng kuwarto. “Kakanta muna ako bago ko siya bawiin sa inyong lahat.”

“Palambing ka na rin pare, baka ito na ang second chance mo.”

“Tangina mo, pasalamat ka hindi kita pinagseselosan."

  
  


_ Mayroon akong sasabihin, makinig kayong lahat _

_ Importante lang malaman niyong sikreto nilang lahat _

Napailing na rin si Sehun at napatawa. Kung si Kyungsoo, kapag lasing lang malambing, heto namang si Jongin, paboritong kantahin ‘to kapag nalalasing na lahat ng mga kaibigan nila. 

Parehong mga tanga talaga ‘tong dalawa na halata namang mahal na mahal pa rin ang isa’t isa.

  
  
  


_ Pag lasing do’n ka lang malambing _

_ Huwag lumapit sa’kin natatakot na akong maipit. _

  
  
  


~

Tumagay si Jongin, kaunti pa lang ang naiinom niya at kanina pa matalim ang titig niya sa mga kaibigang nilalambing ni Kyungsoo at niyayakap ng lalaki. Ngiting-ngiti ito ngayon habang yakap-yakap si Baekhyun at naghahagikgikan pa. 

Lalong kumulo ang dugo niya nang maupo ito sa tabi nila ni Chanyeol at walang reklamong hinayaan ni Kyungsoo na kurutin ng lalaki ang mukha nito.

“Cute-cute mo talaga kapag lasing ka, Kyungsoo.”

Suminok ito at gusto nang matunaw ni Jongin nang mukhang sa kanya huling pupunta ang lalaki. Pigil niya ang hininga dahil muntik na itong matisod sa lamesita sa harap nila at pabagsak itong naupo sa kandungan niya.

“Oops,” Bungisngis nito at palaging lumalapag ang kamay ni Jongin sa bewang ni Kyungsoo, “Sorry, mahal ko. Mabigat na ba ako? Ngayon mo na lang ako kinandong ulit.”

Amoy alak na ito ngunit naroon pa rin ang halimuyak ng mga bulaklak na matagal nang pabango ng  _ mahal niya _ .

“Baby ko, ‘di mo sinasagot tanong ko. Mabigat na ba ako?” Ngumuso pa ito at pulang-pula na ang mga labi’t pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Nanuyo na lang ang lalamunan ni Jongin, titig na titig siya sa maganda nitong mukha.

“H-Hindi ka mabigat, Soo.”

Ngumisi lang ito sa lahat ibinaon ang mukha sa pagitan ng panga’t leeg ni Jongin. Kinuskos ni Kyungsoo ang ilong sa batok ni Jongin at nilaro ang buhok niya.

“Miss na kita, Nini ko. Sabi nila B ang sungit-sungit ko raw kaya ‘di mo na ako binalikan. Masungit ba talaga ako? E ikaw lang naman lagi ko nilalambing. Ikaw lang mahal ko. ‘Di ko sila love, huwag kang maingay ha! Shh!”

Suminok ito muli at humagikgik. Hindi na alam ni Jongin ang gagawin, hindi na siya makahinga sa ginagawang pagkabog ng dibdib niya. Alam niyang mas malambing talaga si Kyungsoo kapag lasing ito.

“Ang labo no’ng ‘di ka balikan eh m-mahal na mahal pa rin naman kita, baby ko.” 

Inialis nito ang mukha sa leeg niya at tumitig sa mga kaibigang may malambing na tingin sa kanila. Alam ni Jongin na matagal nang inaabangan ng mga ito na magkaayos sila.

“Talo kayong lahat sa pustahan! Sabi ko sa inyo, mahal pa rin ako ng engineer ko,” Maya-maya pa ay muli siyang tinitigan ni Kyungsoo, namamasa na ang mga mata nito at kinakabahan si Jongin kapag umiiyak ito.

“Mahal ko, may problema ba?”

Umiling ito at mukhang naging paborito na nitong itago ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin.

“Wala. Ang daya mo kasi! Hindi ako ‘yong una mong pinagsabihan samantalang ako, napuyat ako kaaabang sa results mo,” Hikbi ni Kyungsoo. “Gusto kitang batiin no’n tapos sabihin sa’yo na proud na proud ako sa baby ko kaso naalala ko hindi naman tayo bati kasi hindi mo ako kinakausap.”

Dama niya ang tampo sa tinig ni Kyungsoo, hindi rin alam ni Jongin kung paano ipaliliwanag rito na walang kakuwenta-kuwenta ang dahilan niya noon kung bakit nanghingi siya ng espasyo sa lalaki. Isip-bata kasi si Jongin dati, gusto niyang magpalambing kay Kyungsoo at inakala niyang pipigilan siya nito sa gusto niya.

Kaso lang ay mature itong kasintahan niya, sabi pa ni Kyungsoo noon,  _ “okay, Jongin. Para makapag-focus ka rin sa pag-aaral mo. Huwag lang masiyado matagal ha? Balik ka rin agad” _ .

Pero hindi bumalik si Jongin dahil gusto niyang una siyang pansinin ni Kyungsoo kaya ang ending, heto’t sabik na sabik siya kay Kyungsoo kahit alam niyang lasing na lasing ang kasintahan niya.

“Nagalit ka ba sa akin, Soo? Galit ka pa rin ba sa akin?” 

Humigpit lalo ang yakap nito sa kanya, “‘Di naman. Tampo lang noong una tapos katagalan nami-miss na kita kahit gago ka. Bakit mo ako tiniis ng isang taon ha?! Pasalamat ka lahat ng manliligaw sa office namin bina-basted ko kasi sabi ko may boyfriend ako.”

Napahinga si Jongin at humalik sa bumbumnan ni Kyungsoo. “Sorry, mahal. Alam kong lasing ka at baka makalimutan mo ‘to lahat bukas pero mahal na mahal pa rin kita at tama ka, gago talaga ‘tong boyfriend mo kasi tiniis ka. Hayaan mo, babawi raw siya lalo na kapag hindi ka na lasing.”

“Promise mo ‘yan ha? I miss you, mahal. I love you.”

_ Tangina _ .

Parang sinipa ang dibdib ni Jongin sa saya. Para na siyang nakakahinga ulit, ibang klase pa rin ang epekto ng mga lambing ni Kyungsoo, lasing man ito o hindi.

“Shit. Mahal na mahal din kita, Soo. Huwag ka nang maglalasing, okay? Malambing ka man o hindi, masungit ka man sa kanila ikaw lang ang mahal ko. Miss na rin kita.”

Hindi na sila umimik pareho, abala na ulit ang mga kaibigan sa pag-toma at pag-ubos ng alak habang nasa isang gilid lang sila ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw nitong umalis sa kandungan ni Jongin at aaminin niyang ayaw na rin niyang humiwalay pa rito.

“Ibig sabihin ba nito tayo na ulit?” Natagpuan ni Jongin na tinatanong si Kyungsoo ng bagay na kanina pa gumugulo sa isip niya.

Humimig lang ito bilang sagot. 

“Ulit? Tayo pa rin naman ha. Wala namang naghiwalay. Huwag ka nang malikot, nahihilo ako. I love you. I love you.”

Nagnakaw pa ng halik si Kyungsoo sa labi ni Jongin at nahihiyang isinubsob ang mukha sa dibdib niya.

“Bilis ng tibok ng puso mo, mahal. Kinakabahan ka ba? Kinikilig ka sa akin ‘no?”

Pinisil lang ni Jongin ang bewang ni Kyungsoo at humalik sa pisngi nito. “Kinakabahan ako kasi nandito ka na ulit sa tabi ko. Kilig ako palagi sa’yo. Tulog ka muna. Gisingin kita mamaya. Hahatid kita sa inyo.”

  
  
  


~

“Sinasabi ko sa inyo, kung wala mang maaalala si Kyungsoo sa nangyari ngayon, walang maglalabas ng pam-blackmail. Sasapakin ko kayo.” Pagbabanta ni Jongin habang akay-akay ni Junmyeon si Kyungsoo paakyat sa dahil magbabayad na sila. 

“Wala naman kaming ni-record o na-video na kahit ano, huwag kang mag-alala, Jongin. May blackmail man o wala, mahal ka pa rin ni sungit hanggang ngayon.”

  
  


May iba sa mata ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa kanya at napailing na lang siya rito. 

“Ako na bahala kay Kyungsoo pauwi. Ingat kayo. Chat na lang sa GC kapag nakarating kayong lahat nang maayos sa mga bahay niyo.”

Sumabay na ang mga kaibigan nila sa sasakyan ni Junmyeon habang naka-angkla si Kyungsoo sa kanya at nakasandal sa balikat niya.

“Ni, ‘di ka sasabay kina Junmeng? Book ka na ng grab, doon na lang ako sa inyo matutulog. Sa hapon na ako uwi sa bahay. Text mo si mama ko, please. Gusto kita kasama ngayon.”

Humalik lang si Jongin sa sentido ni Kyungsoo at nakangiting tumango rito. Wala rin naman siyang balak ‘tong iuwi sa bahay nito ang lalaki dahil yari siya kapag nalaman ng magulang ni Kyungsoo na nalasing ito.

Ilang saglit pa ay dumating na ang sundo nila, tahimik lang sila buong byahe liban sa hindi mahinto-hintong kabog ng dibdib ni Jongin habang magkahawak kamay sila ni Kyungsoo at nakasandal lang ito sa kanya. May mga binubulong-bulong ito ngunit hindi niya iyon maintindihan kaya pinanood lang niya ito habang payapa itong nakapikit. 

Panaka-naka siyang humahalik sa kung ano man ang maabot ng labi niya sa mukha nito.

Hinila niya lang papasok si Kyungsoo pagdating nila sa bahay. Agad niyang pinunasan ang mukha nito at kahit hirap na hirap siya ay pinalitan niya rin ng damit ang lalaki dahil alam niyang likas na malinis si Kyungsoo sa sarili. 

Tumabi siya rito at agad namang ipinulupot ni Kyungsoo ang katawan kay Jongin. Napaigtad siya nang pinasok nito ang kamay sa loob ng damit ni Jongin. Malamig iyon sa balat ngunit pamilyar na pamilyar sa pakiramdam lahat ng bagay na pinadarama nito sa kanya.

Humalik siya sa tungki ng ilong nito at nakita niya ang pagguhit ng ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo. “Maaalala mo kaya lahat ng nangyari mamayang umaga, mahal? Baka bigla kang umalis. Gusto na lang kitang bantayan hanggang mag-umaga baka mawala ka na naman.”

“Baka ikaw kamo ang biglang mawala, Ni.”

“Lasing ka, Soo. Hindi ko alam kung alin dito ang maalala mo paggising natin. Baka magsisi kang umuwi ka kasama ako. Baka maiyak lang ako bukas.”

Ngumisi lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Hay, Jongin. Hindi ako lasing at talagang malambing ako kasi na-miss kita. Matulog na tayo. Mamaya mahal pa rin kita.”

  
  


~

  
  
  


Nagising si Jongin na malamig ang kama, walang bakas ng init ng katabi niya nang nagdaang gabi. Pupungas-pungas siyang mabigat ang puso at nalulungkot dahil mukhang totoo ngang nagsisisi na si Kyungsoo sa pag-uwi niya rito.

Tumungo si Jongin sa kusina at anong gulat niya nang makitang naghahanda si Kyungsoo ng pagkain sa maliit nilang lamesa. Kaagad na nagliwanag ang mukha nito at mas lalong nagulat si Jongin nang salubungin siya nito ng halik.

“Good morning, mahal ko. Wala kang pasok ngayon ‘di ba? Wala ka bang hangover? Nagtimpla ako ng paborito mong swiss miss. Umalis nga pala sina mama at papa pati sila ate mo. Tayo lang dalawa ngayon dito.”

Nakaawang pa rin ang mga labi ni Jongin habang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo. “A-Ano ‘to, Soo? Wala akong ma-gets?”

Hinila siya nito paupo sa silya at kapagkuwan ay kumalong ito muli sa kanya. “Sabi mo kagabi mahal mo pa ako. Sabi mo tayo pa rin. Kita mo, ikaw nga yata ‘tong nakalimot.”

Akma itong tatayo ngunit diniinan ni Jongin ang hawak sa bewang ng lalaki. Maluwag ang suot nitong T-Shirt at nababaliw na si Jongin dahil kaamoy niya si Kyungsoo ngayon.

“Pero ‘di ba dapat galit ka sa akin? Kasi hinayaan kong hindi tayo maging okay ng isang taon?”

“Galit? Hindi. May kaunti lang tampo saka pagkaasar pero okay na, Ni. Pinaliwanag nila lahat sa akin kagabi. Saka hindi talaga ako kapag lasing lang malambing, sa’yo lang naman ako malambing kahit anong mangyari. Kung gusto mo ng kahit ano sa akin, all you have to do is ask, Ni. Hindi ako magagalit. Basta masaya tayo. Basta masaya ka. Kaya huwag ka nang ma-praning. Kagabi ka pa.”

Napanguso si Jongin at humalik si Kyungsoo sa nanghahaba niyang mga labi. Tumawa ito at hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na nandito na ang pinakamamahal sa harap niya, yinayakap at hinahalikan siya muli.

“Promise mo lang sa akin na hindi mo na uulitin ‘yon. Sasabihin mo na sa akin lahat, maliwanag ba ‘yon, Jongin?”

Abot-dali naman ang pagtango ni Jongin at pinagbangga niya ang mga ilong nila ni Kyungsoo. “Promise! Babawi ako sa’yo. Mahal na mahal kita, salamat sa pagdating ulit sa buhay ko, Soo. Hindi na kita pakakawalan.”

Kumain sila nang masaya, nakaupo pa rin sa kandungan niya si Kyungsoo habang sinusubuan siya nito ng pagkain. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung paano siya nabuhay nang wala ang liwanag at pagmamahal nito sa piling niya pero ngayon ay titiyakin na ni Jongin na mananatili na sa kanya ang lambing at pagkalinga nito.

  
  


“At Jongin isang bagay pa.”

“Ano ‘yon, mahal?”

  
  


“Mahal kita, lasing man ako o hindi.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-wakas.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Ang lambing-lambing mo, Soo. Lasing ka na?” _

_ “Tangina, Seng. Hindi ako lasing. Arte ko lang ‘to. So totoo ba talaga ‘yong dahilan na ‘yon? _

_ “Oo nga. Mamamatay na si Niniboy sa selos dito. Nagpapalambing lang daw siya sa’yo during boards, parang gago. Sineryoso mo masiyado ‘yong space kaya ayon, gumanti si tanga. Magbati na kayo, isang taon na akong nagtitiis sa pagmamaktol ng batang ‘yan.” _

_ Natawa na lang si Kyungsoo sa katangahan nila pareho. Lumingon siya sa gawi ni Jongin na nakaiwas na ang tingin sa kanila ni Sehun. _

_ “Ako na bahala diyan sa kaibigan niyo. Pustahan, mahal pa rin ako niyan.” _

_ “Sus, kahit huwag na tayong magpustahan dito. Sa itsura ni Jongin kanina pa lang, isang tingin pa lang sa’yo, mahal na mahal ka pa rin ni kurimaw.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pakisigawan po ako sa comments let me know your thoughts!! :") Salamat sa pagbabasa. Mahal ko kayo <3


End file.
